1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that executes workflows which are executable depending on the location where an image forming apparatus is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses called multifunction devices have come to offer many functions. Therefore, a user is able to obtain desired output results by operating many functions.
However, in order to operate the many functions, the user must perform setting processing numerous times via an operation panel of the image forming apparatus, reducing ease of operation.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a function has been provided which defines user operations and settings as a string of operation flows. By defining an operation flow with such a function, a button is displayed for executing processing based on the operation flow. Upon the user instructing with the button, the image forming apparatus can automatically execute a string of processing set to the operation flow corresponding to the instructed button.
For example, an operation of “display a menu for a product catalog of own company, and perform bookbinding printing for the catalog selected by user therefrom” is defined as “catalog printing operation flow”. Also, an operation of “display a menu for internal company meeting minutes, and print the meeting minutes selected by user therefrom” is defined as “meeting minutes printing operation flow”. Using the operation flow defining function as described above enables executing a complex operation sequence as a flow in a defined form.
Consequently, for example, even if a user does not know details such as where the catalog data file is located, or what settings to use for bookbinding printing for a catalog, by executing the instructions for “catalog printing operation flow”, the user can readily print a catalog.
In a business office environment, improvements to security management have been demanded in recent years as a way to prevent information leakage, etc. As one such way, a security system may perform authentication employing an IC card or the like when a user enters or leaves a building or a room.
A user entering a room has an IC card whereupon identification information is recorded to uniquely identify a user. The entrance/exit of a room of which entry/exit is to be managed is locked, and an IC card reader/writer is installed. At the time of a user entering the room, the IC card reader/writer reads the identification information of the user, and compares this to a list of user identification information for permitting entry which is registered beforehand. In the event that the identification information matches, the IC card reader/writer writes the room entry information such as room entry date and time to the IC card, and unlocks the lock on the room. Similarly, authentication of a user of an image forming apparatus and so forth may also be performed by employing this IC card reader/writer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-197500 discloses a photocopier wherein an IC card reader/writer is installed, and the IC card reader/writer reads the IC card of the user, reading user identification information and room entry history information. In the event that determination is made that room entry history information is recorded, use of the photocopier is authorized. Hereby a technique for permitting use of a photocopier by users entering a room according to correct procedures is disclosed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-38886 discloses an arrangement wherein identification information of participants in a meeting is authenticated, and determination is made as to whether a user is a participant in the meeting. In the event that the participant is determined to be a participant in the meeting, and history information is not held to indicate that meeting reference materials have been printed for the participant, a data server transmits printing data for meeting materials for participants as to a printer for the meeting room.
However, with the above-described conventional techniques, in the event that a user of the image forming apparatus correctly enters a room employing the IC card, the user can execute photocopy processing, etc., regardless of the installation location of the image forming apparatus.
In an example of the above-described conventional techniques, “Catalog printing operation flow” is an operation flow to print a company's catalog. An employee of the company would certainly be able to use this operation flow, as would an external person other than an employee.
On the other hand, “Meeting minutes printing operation flow” would only be permitted to be executed by an employee, since these are internal meeting minutes.
In the event that an image forming apparatus with such a flow set therein is installed at a reception area of the company where employees and external persons come and go, an image forming apparatus with traditional technology would allow output in the event that determination is made that correct room entry processing is performed.
Therefore, even at the reception space, if the correct room entry processing is performed, an image forming apparatus with traditional technology would allow the executing of “meeting minutes printing operation flow”, whereby confidential documents could be seen by non-employees. Also, if a user forgets to pick up the printed material, or steps away from the image forming apparatus during printing for some reason, another person can take and remove the printed material during that time. Thus, with traditional technology, an inappropriate flow can be executed at an installation location of the image forming apparatus.
The above problem can be solved by changing the flow registered to an image forming apparatus depending on the location of installation of the image forming apparatus, but the following problems arise in registering flows.
If the operation flow registered to the image forming apparatus is changed according to the installation location, determination as to which operation flows to register to the respective image forming apparatus becomes difficult. As the number of image forming apparatuses, the number of operation flows, and the number of locations increase, this determination becomes increasingly difficult, and the workload for registering operation flows increases greatly.
Also, the location of the image forming apparatus may change due to a purchase of a new image forming apparatus. In such a case, re-registering the operation flow according to the new installation location is necessary, and as the number of image forming apparatuses to be moved increases, the workload to re-register increases, thus greatly increasing the registering workload.